mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo (Super Smash Flash 2)
Ichigo is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was one of the first four newcomers, along with Mario, Kirby, and Lloyd, confirmed in a trailer and demo. He is also the only playable representative of the Bleach universe and franchise so far. Attributes Under construction Moveset Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slashes vertically in front of him. 5% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes horizontally across in front of him. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Slashes up over his head. 4% *Down Tilt: Rises from his crouch, moving forward a bit and slashes horizontally out in front of him. 9% *Down Smash: Kongenzan (根限斬, "Slashing with all your might"). Ichigo lifts his sword into the air then thrusts it into the ground, releasing a wide blast of reiatsu to his left and right. This move is a spike. 16% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Slashes horizontally. 12% *Forward Smash: Slashes forward powerfully with his sword. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Slashes above his head in an arc. 9% *Up Smash: Slashes in an arc over his head. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Stops dashing to stab. 10% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Slashes underneath him at an angle horizontally. 12% *Forward Aerial: Slashes horizontally in a similar yet tighter motion than his neutral aerial, while moving forward somewhat. 10% *Back Aerial: Turns around and slashes horizontally behind himself. 11% *Up Aerial: Same as his up smash, but in mid-air. 13% *Down Aerial: Slashes below himself. If he hits a foe, Ichigo bounces up. If anyone hits the arc of Ichigo's sword and not the sword itself, he or she is powerfully meteor smashed. 12%. However, if the wrong part of the attack hits (for example, the blade), the opponent gets sent upwards. It is a strong Meteor Smash with high base knockback but below average knockack scaling, incapable of KO'ing grounded opponents at high percentages. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Simply reaches a hand out to grab. *Pummel: Slashes with his Zanpakuto. 3% for the first hit, 2% for the second hit, 4% for all proceeding hits. *Forward Throw: Same as forward smash. 12% *Back Throw: Same as forward smash, except backwards. 14% *Up Throw: Same as up smash. 10% *Down Throw: Same as down smash. Four hits for 13%. Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls and gives a quick slash. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Rolls and gives a quick stab. 11% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Rukia slaps Ichigo in human form, making Ichigo (in his shinigami form) come out of his human form, in which, promptly after, Rukia and human Ichigo disappear. *Taunts: **Standard: Points with his Zanpakutō in front of him and says 「お前を斬るぜ」 (Omae o kiru ze, lit. "I'll cut you"). **Side: Swings his Zanpakutō to his side as it shines and says 「後悔すんなよ」 (Kōkai sun'na yo, lit. "Don't regret"). **Down: Ichigo attempts to put on his headband, fails and drops it, and falls to his knees in embarrassment, and then comes back up. *Revival platform: Stands on his Reiryoku. *Fanfare: Excerpt from "Number One", Ichigo's theme from Bleach. *Wins: Holds his Zanpakutō over his shoulder with Zangetsu standing behind him. *Loses: Looks at the background with his back turned toward the camera. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. In competitive play Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Ichigo1.png|Ichigo attacking in Planet Namek Ichigo2f.png|Ichigo using down smash in Chaos Shrine Ichigo3c.png|Ichigo up smashing in Hueco Mundo Ichigo4s.png|Ichigo charging Getsuga Tenshō in Ichigobig.gif|Ichigo's first pixel design. External links *Ichigo's Animation Archive *Ichigo's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Ichigo's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Bleach universe